Secret Angel
by Neith4Weiss
Summary: Angela must find her brother and with his help, the man she is betrothed too who is also a knight. This is my very first story so go easy on me.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Angela must find her brother and with his help, the man she is betrothed too who is also a knight. This is my very first story so go easy on me.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Angela and Godfrey **

Prologue

A little girl with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes ran up to her brother, Dagonet, and his best friend, Godfrey, as they were leaving to go to Briton with the other boys that were destined to be Sarmatian knights. They were being called to fight for the Roman Empire because of a promise their forefathers made many years ago. At the age of twelve, she was five years younger then her brother and four years younger then Godfrey.

When the girl reached her brother, he smiled at her and said, "Now Ange, you make sure to keep those boys away from you and listen to Mum & Da."

Angela hugged her brother and said, "Okay Dagonet, just promise me you and Godfrey will come back. I love you guys."

Godfrey came over to his best friend and the girl he thought of as a sister then smiled and said, "Don't worry, Angel. We will see you again in fifteen years. Keep up your training while we are gone and don't start too many fights. We can't bail you out any more."

The girl hugged Godfrey as well and replied, "I'll do my best. Now get going, the bloody Romans are waiting for you."

Dagonet smiled one last time at his sister then turned his horse and they rode over to the Romans. As they were leaving, the clan watching them, then stopped when they heard their names called. They turned to see Angela and she raised her sword shouting along with the rest of the group "RUUUUUS."

The boys smiled at the young girl then continued on their way to their post. This post was Briton, or at least the southern half. These boys would be under the command of a young roman by the name of Artorius or Arthur.

It had been six years since her brother and friend left and disaster struck Angela's clan. She was eighteen and a large group of Saxon was raiding the clan, so she ran to her father in the stables. Her father saw her and quickly placed her on a large black stallion named Zeus then handed her a large pewter medallion with a hawk on it and said, "You must leave and find your brother, Angela. Do you remember what I told you about this medallion?"

Angela nodded and said, "Yes father. I remember, but how will finding Dag help?"

Her father grasped her had and said, "Your destiny is with him. You must go now before the Saxon spot you. Don't look back for me Angela. I love you."

Angela let a small tear fall and said, "I love you too, father. I will tell Godfrey and Dag what happen."

Her father hugged her one last time before slowly directing Zeus out of the stables. The sounds of her clan being destroyed would never leave her mind. Angela never once looked back at her village, though she knew she would not see her father again in this life.


	2. Arthur and his Knights

**Thank you for all the Reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 1

It took Angela five years to warn the other clans of the Saxon invasion and another year to reach Briton. She was just under a days ride from Hadrian's Wall when she came face to face with a large scouting group of twenty-five British rebels. Thinking quickly, Angela guided her stallion deep into the forest surrounding her in order to try and loose them. She guided Zeus skillfully through the trees until a rebel arrow struck her left shoulder. She let out a small gasp then turned her stallion towards the field, so she could face them head on without loosing sight of them in the trees.

When she got to the clearing, Angela pulled out her short bow then turned around in the saddle and shot four of the rebels as they were following her towards the clearing. Once she was far enough in the clearing, Angela dismounted and pulled out a pair of long swords. Angela winced slightly as she twirled her left sword in her hand. As she her worked her way through the rebels, she distinctively picked up the sounds of other swords clanging around her.

Once she had a chance to breath, Angela sheathed her swords then turned to see seven men fighting the remaining rebels. When all the rebels had cleared, a tall man walked over to her and placed one of his twin swords pointed at her neck and he calmly asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Angela looked closely at the man standing before her. He was about two years older then her with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that was about three shades from being black. He was medium build with a cocky aura about him that made Angela want to punch him just to deflate his ego. Angela rolled her eyes and with as calm of a voice she could manage with the arrogant fool replied, "I could ask you the same question, but I would prefer to talk to your commander instead of you, sir."

After she said that, a man about a year older then the cocky one with the same hair and emerald green eyes laid a hand on his shoulder and the cocky one dropped his sword to his side. The one who gave the silent order then turned to Angela and said, "Please forgive Lancelot for being so… cautious. I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian knights. What is your name and business, milady?"

Angela had to nearly bite the inside of her cheek as she said, "My name is Angela and I am hardly what you would call a lady. I seek my brother and friend who were supposed to be stationed here. Now how about you tell me why you are here?"

Arthur lifted an eyebrow and asked, "We were just returning to Hadrian's Wall after one of our missions when my scout noticed you fighting and we decided to see if we could be of some assistance. Who are the men you searching for? I may be of some assistance."

Before she could answer, Angela saw movement in the forest behind Arthur and removed a sai from her waist, throwing it into the trees. Angela was rewarded by the scream of the rebel that was aiming an arrow at Arthur's back and received a sai in the neck as a reward. All the knights looked at her and one with long blond hair in the form of dread locks said, "That was incredible."

Angela shrugged and was about to reply when she was caught in a bone crushing hug by a large burly knight. The knight holding her whispered in her ear saying, "There is only one girl who could make that kind of shot, Ange."

Angela looked up into the eyes of her brother and smiled saying, "It is good to see you again, big brother."

Dagonet smiled at his sister as he set her back on the ground and with a smile still on his face asked, "How did you get here? I received word that the whole clan was destroyed six years ago."

Angela dropped her eyes from her gaze and said, "It was destroyed, Dag. Father sent me on Zeus to warn the other clans and find you. It took me five years to find all the clans in Sarmatia then another year to get transportation across the sea to Briton. Where is Godfrey?"

Dagonet's whole face changed from excitement of finally having his sister in his arms, back to sorrow from hearing his best friends name then said, "He died in battle four years ago."

Angela let her head fall to her brother's shoulder as she hid her face from the other knights; she did not want them to see her cry. The other knights quietly looked on as their Brother in Arms comforted the weeping girl. Godfrey had been like a second brother to her while she was growing up, so she took the news fairly hard. When she stopped crying and lifted her head, Arthur walked over to them and quietly said, "Godfrey saved a lot of knight's lives before he died and was a great man."

Angela walked over to him with a small smile then gave him a kiss on the cheek and replied, "Thank you, my lord. You are a great commander"

Arthur's cheeks turned slightly pink as he said, "Just Arthur is fine, Angela. Now, let us head to Hadrian's Wall and the knights can introduce them selves on the way. That is… after your brother takes care of that arrow in your shoulder."

Angela looked over at her left shoulder and suddenly remembered the arrow sticking out of her shoulder. With all the excitement going on, she had forgotten about it after she broke of the fletching so the feathers wouldn't get in the way. Dagonet walked over to his sister and removed the rest of the arrow then dressed the wound. Angela gave his nose a thwack after he was finished because of the worried look he had seeing that she was injured. Angela the walked over to the rebel with the sai in his throat and removed her prized weapon. Once everyone had collected their weapons and they were back on their mounts, the knights and Angela made their way towards Hadrian's Wall.


	3. The Prophecy

**Thank You to all of my reviewers for their support. I would also like to give a special thank you to the one who edits my work. My best friend affectionately named Coma Nazi. Thanks Again and I hope you like this Chapter.**

Chapter 2

After the knights had introduced themselves and Arthur had sent their scout, Tristan, ahead of everyone the group began their path to Hadrian's Wall. They were still about half a day's ride when the youngest knight, Galahad, rode up to the right side of Angela who was riding three behind Arthur and asked, "What does that Medallion represent?"

Angela reached up and fingered the hawk medallion at the base of her neck before replying, "It keeps me tied to my tribe, and reminds me of one of our greatest prophecies."

Dagonet then came up onto Angela's left side and asked, "How many tattoos do you have now, little sister?"

Angela swatted her brother in the back of the head as Galahad asked, "What is Dag talking about?"

Angela glared at Dagonet before replying, "My idiot brother has a tendency to flap his jaw an say things I don't want to talk about, but since you asked, he is referring to my Tribal Tattoos and I have five now."

Galahad curiously asked, "Where are your Tattoos? Can you show me?"

Angela rolled her eyes at her brother for opening his mouth then turned back to Galahad and said, "No, you can't see them and no, I will not tell you where they are. Now, can we change the subject?"

Galahad looks at her for a second before sighing then asked, "What is the prophecy that your medallion represents?"

Angela considered the question for a moment before asking, "Do all of you know about the tribes of old?"

The large knight that was behind her, one of Dagonet's best friends Bors, gruffly replied, "All of us except Arthur."

Angela smiled at the commander as he looked back at her then she rode up next to him and said, "Arthur that is just not acceptable. You must know all there is about your Knights, and I must educate you."

Arthur nodded his head in agreement then said, "I would love to learn."

Angela smiled at the commander, causing him to blush before starting, "Centuries ago, there weren't as many Sarmatian tribes as there are today. There were three main tribes. Those tribes were the Urgi to the North, the Iazyges to the South, and the Roxolani to the East. We avoided the western area because it was always to close to the Romans. It was and still is mainly just a no mans land for outcasts of other tribes. The members of these tribes slowly began competing within themselves so now we have nine tribes, but the Sarmatians never forget their heritage so we use the language of our old tribe to communicate with other tribes from the same region. Now that you know that, I will continue with the original question about the prophecy of the Roxolani tribe, if you would like."

Arthur nodded along with the others so Angela continued, "This legend has been passed from Roxolani to Roxolani for generations because it is said to be the key to uniting our tribe under one name once again. The prophecy specifically says that the warrior maiden of the Eagle will unite the Stallion and Wolf together as one and they will travel beneath the Hawk once again. The Eagle is the symbol of one of our three tribes and Stallion along with Wolf are the symbols of the other two tribes. The Hawk is the symbol of the Roxolani. Now, I wear this Hawk around my neck in hope that the prophecy will someday come true, and the Roxolani will be one tribe once again."

All the knights stared at Angela as Arthur asked, "Who is the women in the prophecy and when will she come?"

Angela shook her head before replying, "Nobody knows who she is, where she is, or when she will arrive. All we can do is hope that she will come to pass soon so we can be one and the fighting between our regional tribes can end."

After she said this, Angela rode towards the back of the group where Dag nudged her in her good shoulder. Angela looked over at his knowing smile before rolling her eyes and asking, "What is the matter now, brother?"

"Do you know where he is?" asked Dagonet.

Angela gave a fake smile trying to look innocent then replied, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about big brother."

Her brother raised an eyebrow, "That innocent look of yours has never worked on me. You know I am referring to your Destiny, which is why Da gave you the medallion before you left. He is one of the knights, isn't he?"

Angela glared at her brother, and nodded her head. Then she commented, "Da said that my Destiny was with you, so yes it is one of these knights. Who are my possibilities?"

Dagonet thought for a moment before replying, "Lancelot is from Iberia, and Tristan is from Alani. How are you going to be able to figure out who it is?"

Angela shook her head, still not sure herself, before her brother gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze then moved his horse forward to talk to Bors. Angela gave a deep sigh then closed her eyes to try and organize her thoughts, before they heard an eerie howl. All of the knights turned to their scout, Tristan, who had returned while Angela was educating Arthur. He glanced over at Angela who smiled then gave a high pitched whistle in the direction of the howl. She was answered by another howl.

A few seconds later, a large wolf came out of the woods and towards the group. He was an ash gray color and had deep forest green eyes. As the wolf got closer, the knights saw a small gold ring in the top of his left ear. The wolf came in front of Zeus where he stopped and bowed his head at the horse. Zeus returned the act then the wolf came next to Angela. Angela looked down at the wolf then asked, "Is the road up ahead clear, Ares?"

The wolf gave a quick nod as Lancelot slowly road back to where she was and said, "You don't actually think it can understand you, do you?"

Angela glared at Lancelot then replied, "Yes, _he_ can. His name is Ares, and I have been with him for five years. I would also appreciate it if you didn't complain about him or criticize him because he may save your life one day."

Lancelot sat there with his mouth hanging open the quietly muttered something as Tristan rode over to Angela. She looked over at the scout then looked over at Ares, and gave him a quick hand signal then pointed at Lancelot. Tristan's eyes had a smile hidden in them as Ares took off running toward Lancelot knowing that the flirt was about to get a rude awakening about how intelligent animals can be. Before Lancelot could react, Ares jumped on him knocking the flirtatious knight of his horse and into the mud. All the other knights laughed at their friend as the wolf sat peacefully on top of the helpless and foolish knight's chest. He was watching the knight's every move and waiting for further instructions. With a quick, short whistle from Angela, Ares got off Lancelot and trotted over next to his mistress's horse.

Angela growled at Lancelot before slowly saying, "Never insult my animals again."

"Will Ares be joining us in the fort?" asked Arthur, with a pointed glace toward the wolf.

Angela let out a short laugh before saying, "Sadly no. Ares will be staying in the woods near the fort. As much as I would love for him to be by my side, I do not trust Romans, no offence. I prefer him to be away from people who would probably kill him then ask questions later."

Arthur nodded his head, agreeing with her option before they continued to the Wall. They reached it about an hour later then proceeded inside where Arthur showed her to a room that was in the same hallway the knight's rooms. It was a simple room with a bed, chest of drawers, and a trunk in front of the bed. Angela gave a small smile before she collapsed onto the bed. She fell asleep instantly from her long journey and the fight earlier in the day with the Rebels. She had learned from the knights they were called Woads.


	4. Horses and Godfrey's Grave

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter. Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you like this one as well. Also, I would like to send a special thanks to Coma Nazi for always checking over my writing. **

Chapter 3:

It had been three weeks since Angela had come to Hadrian's Wall with Arthur and his knights, yet she had still not visited Godfrey's Grave to that day. She had gotten a job with Arthur's squire, Jols, helping with the knight's horses. She was working with Tristan's Horse, a dapple gray mare named Rhianna, when she noticed one of the shoes were missing and the other ones were loose. Angela smiled at the horse as she scratched the mares ear and said, "We need to get those fixed, Rhia"

The mare lipped Angela's sleeve in silent agreement. Angela giggled then walked over to Jols who was cleaning the stall of Arthur's white stallion, César. Upon reaching him, she asked, "Jols, where is Rhianna's halter? It wasn't hanging on her stall."

Jols looked up from his cleaning and replied, "Tristan didn't have time to put it away after he repaired it, so it is in the silver and black one in the tack room. Why do you need it?"

"Rhianna threw a shoe and the other three are loose. I am taking her to the blacksmith to have them repaired."

"The blacksmith is at home because his wife just had a baby; and besides you shouldn't bring her out in the middle of the day. It is market day and the streets are backed. Rhianna is also very temperamental around large groups and can only be controlled by Tristan."

"I assure you I know how to handle a horse. Zeus is far more aggressive then Rhianna when it comes to large groups. As far as the shoes are concerned, I can make them."

"Do you even know where to start?" questioned Jols curiously.

Angela gave a confident smile then replied, "I was a blacksmith with my Da in our clan. I designed swords and custom fitted horse shoes while he worked with the armor."

Jols finally agreed and Angela grabbed Rhianna's halter. After making sure it was secure, she made her way to the blacksmith's shop. She was less then a mile away when a hand reached out and grabbed her still painful shoulder. Angela grimaced in pain as she was spun around and came face to face with Tristan. His deep brown eyes bore into her ocean blue ones as he quietly asked, "What are you doing with my horse?"

Angela gave a small smirk before saying in the Roxolani language, allowing her strong accent to show, "She is missing a shoe, Sir Wolf. I was taking her to get a new one along with replacing the other loose ones."

Tristan gave a rare smile then replied, also in the Roxolani language, "My apologies, Lady Eagle, for I did not realize it was you walking my horse. Please allow me to repent my mistake by escorting you to the blacksmith."

Angela nodded her head and together they continued to the blacksmith. When they got there Tristan quietly said, in normal Latin, "Balian is not here."

Angela nodded her head and said, "He is at home with Evelyn and his new daughter. I am going to make Rhianna's shoes."

Tristan looked like he was about to argue, so Angela added, "I was a blacksmith back home with my Da. He had me work on all the horse shoes and build some of the shoes when he had too much other stuff going on."

She then tied Rhianna on the post by the shop and got everything ready. Tristan watched closely as she worked with his prized war horse, never commenting on what she was doing. Tristan watched as she pounded the thin piece of metal to fit his horse as strands of black hair fell from the thin strip of leather she had tied it up with.

Once she was done and cleaned up, Angela grabbed Rhianna and began taking her back to the stables. Angela tied Rhianna to the post in the stables then went and got Zeus while Tristan checked the shoes Angela had put on his horse. Angela then led Zeus out of the stall and asked Tristan, "Do you want to go out for a ride?"

Tristan gave a quick nod then went to get to get Rhianna's saddle. Angela saddled Zeus then mounted and waited for Tristan. When the scout was ready, he led them to the edge of the wall then gave an order and they opened the gate.

They had been riding for about an hour when Angela asked, "Do you have any family back home?"

She had heard the stories of the silent scout, so she was surprised when he answered, "My mother, father, and little sister. What about you?"

Angela had a sad look in her eyes as she replied, "If they are still alive, I have my father and three sisters. Vanessa, my older sister, was taken by Romans two years before I left. My little sisters, Kate and Lilly, and my Da were still with the clan when the Saxon came. I don't know if they survived and just haven't contacted us or if they are dead."

Tristan noticed the gap as she listed her family and asked, "What about your mother?"

"She died in child birth the year after Dag left. The baby, my brother Logan, died three years later from the plague. He was in my arms when he died," said Angela letting a tear slide down her tanned cheek.

Tristan hesitated for a moment then reached over and brushed the tear away with his callused thumb. He let his hand linger for a pit longer on her soft skin, stroking the small spiral adorning her left temple. Angela gave a weak smile then pulled away and said, "We should head back before Dag starts worrying again and sends the whole fort after me."

When they were back on the other side of the wall, Angela told Tristan she would see him later and headed down the opposite path. Tristan waited for a few moments then headed down the same path, knowing that she was heading towards Godfrey's grave. He did not want any one to disturbed her or any harm to befall her.

Angela sat in front of Godfrey's grave, her long black hair covering her tear stained face. She slowly placed her hand on the hilt of the sword sticking out of the grave sticking into the head grave. She had helped her Da design the sword a year before Godfrey and Dagonet were taken by the Romans. She had spent weeks perfecting the Eagle in the hilt and the ancient writing adorning the blade.

Staring at the sword, Angela quietly said, "I miss you, my brother. I am sorry I never got to see you before you died. I always thought of you, everyday; and I hoped you were thinking of me. I knew I could always count on you when the bullies were picking on me because you were like a brother to me. I love you, Godfrey, and I always will. Good-bye, my brother."

With those last words, Angela slowly stood up and walked back to the fort. She was halfway there when the emotion of the day beat down on her and she collapsed on the ground. She sat on the ground crying over the loss of not only a best friend, but also a brother. She suddenly felt a pair of warm comforting arms wrap around her body. Angela leaned into the body and cried for Godfrey and her family.

When she finally gave way from pure exhaustion, Lancelot slowly lifted her into his arms and carried her to her room. He was not aware of the silent scout watching his every move. He gentally laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. Before turning to go, he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He then left the room and quietly closed the door.

Next door to Angela's room, Tristan paced around his quarters. He couldn't understand why he was so jealous of Lancelot taking Angela to bed, but for some reason he was. He finally got into bed and before falling asleep, quietly muttered, "What have I gotten my self into? Dag is going to kill me."


	5. Time with the Scout

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

It had been six weeks since Angela had collapsed outside of the grave yard and Tristan had been to keep his distance from her. He had asked Arthur for more hours to scout and Arthur granted his request. Due to that face, Tristan hardly ever saw the mysterious women that had captured his attention except for when she helped Bors lover, Vanora, at the Tavern.

Tristan was alone scouting along the edge of the wall when he heard a horse approaching from the castle. Tristan turned Rhiannna, thinking it was a solder with a message from Arthur. He was surprised to see the stallion, Zeus, approaching with Angela gracefully riding on the noble stallion. The young girl stopped Zeus in front of Tristan and said, with a devious smirk, "You have been avoiding me, Sir Wolf. My brother confirmed that you have been taking three times the normal scouting requirements from Arthur."

Tristan kept his eyes away from hers as he replied, "We are short scout and Arthur asked for me to lend a hand. I just simply obliged what my commander asked of me."

Angela gave a small laugh then said, "I talked to Arthur after I spoke with Dag. He said you requested the extra scouting time. You have also been watching me when I work at the Tavern with Vanora when you think I am not paying attention. You leave at the same time I do at night and follow me back to my room or you have your hawk follow me when you believe I suspect something."

Tristan finally looked into her mesmerizing sapphire eyes and replied, "You have no proof to what you speak of and it is a coincidence if we left the Tavern at the same time, Lady Eagle."

Angela gave a shot laugh then said, "**Three** weeks is more then a coincidence, Tristan and I am hardly well bread enough to be considered a lady."

Tristan growled at her, annoyed at what she was insinuating, then asked, "What is it that you want from me, milady? In case you haven't noticed, I don't like to talk to others and I generally don't get along with anyone except the knights. So just tell me what you want then I can get back to my duty and solitary."

Angela's smile faltered slightly as she replied, "I want a friend to talk to that will not judge me or try and make things better in my life. I want someone who will listen, but not always comment. I am sorry if I disturbed your peace. I shall let you return to your scouting."

Angela turned to leave, but Tristan leaned over and grabbed her arm then said, "I will be your friend, but this will go no further. I am only a friend. Now let's go."

Angela looked into his dark brown eyes then nodded and together they continued on Tristan's scouting route. As she talked, Tristan listened closely, but only commented when the situation deemed it necessary.

After Angela had finished telling about the time when she and Godfrey had pushed Dag into a pond near the village, Tristan asked, "Why did you want to be friends and share these things with me, Angela? There are far more talkative knights that are not as cut off from society like Lancelot or Gawain."

Angela smiled then said, "I wanted to be your friend because we are the same in many ways, Tristan."

Tristan lifted a dark eyebrow and said, "I am not sure I follow. How are we the same?"

Angela smiled as she replied, "We are both content in this war, Tristan. It is what makes us who we are. The other knights look to a home far away for peace, but you and I find peace on the battle field. I saw your skill on the battle field when I first met you and the other knights. I could tell that you found the same pleasure I did when you heard the sing of your own blade and brought your enemy to their knees. You also have the same compassion as I do for your animals. You hawk is more then a companion, she is a friend. I would be willing to bet that you probably trust her more then most people. Aires is the same for me. He is my best friend and I trust him with my life. We are both the same while still being different and that is why I chose you. "

Tristan nodded in understanding. They did have many things in common and it was that which first intrigued him. The pleasure he saw when she was in battle the first day they had met was the same that he felt in his own body. She was also right about his hawk, Celaeno. He did trust her more then most people. Together he and Angela made their way back to the fort.

Once they reached the stables, they brushed there horses in a comfortable silence together then Angela headed to her room to change before she had to work at the Tavern. Tristan finished brushing Rhianna then went to the archery courts to relax and think of everything he and Angela had talked about that afternoon.

When Tristan showed up at the Tavern, Angela and the other knights were already there. Angela was in a Beautiful maroon dress with a black bodice and Tristan watched her as she gracefully served a group of Roman's their drinks. Tristan distinctly noted the disgusted look in Angela's eyes as the lead Roman wrapped his arm around her waist. Tristan's grip tightened on the dagger he was using to slice the apple in his hand as the Roman kissed Angela's exposed shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

Angela tried her best to hide the disgust in her voice as she replied, "Release me now, sir. I would hate to get you thrown out of the Tavern, but if you would like someone to warm your bed then you should try Scarlet or Veronica. Now if you will excuse me, I must get back to work."

The Roman's grip tightened around her waist as he quietly hissed, "Watch your mouth, Wench. You will show respect when speaking to a Roman officer."

Angela gave her best scolded look then finally extracted herself from the Romans vice grip he had on her waist. She looked over and caught Tristan watching her every move as he ate his apple. His eyes stayed on her as his gaze softened as he raised an eyebrow to silently ask if she was alright. Angela gave a small smile then gave a slight nod as she walked over to where Vanora was tending the bar.

After Angela had grabbed Tristan's ale, she walked over to his table and placed the drink in front of him. Tristan looked her up and down before he commented, "You are unarmed."

Angela sighed as she leaned against the pillar behind his table and said, "Not by choice I assure you. Van won't let me carry any weapons, although tonight I really wish I could get her to change her mind. That Roman who grabbed me over there is Sergeant Allegro Marciano, the biggest pig I have ever met."

Tristan nodded then said, "You know where to find me if you get into to much trouble."

Angela smiled as she moved away from the pillar before she said, "I need to get back to work, but could you walk me home tonight. I don't trust these Romans not to follow me tonight."

Tristan gave a quick nod as he watched her return to the bar. Angela walked back over to Vanora and leaned up against the bar as another knight named Bors walked up next to her. He saw Angela's slightly annoyed look and asked, "What is the matter, Ange?"

Angela groaned quietly as she replied, "Sergeant Allegro Marciano, I really wish your lover would let me carry a dagger on my person then I would feel a little more relaxed around him"

Vanora came over and sternly said, "I told you, Ange, none of my workers will carry weapons in the Tavern."

Angela sighed as she said, "I remember, Van. That Roman is just really staring to make me uneasy."

Vanora gave a sympathetic smile then handed her some drinks and said, "Take these to Lancelot's gambling table."

Angela took the drinks and proceeded to the gambling table. Seated at the table were Lancelot, Gawain, and two Romans. She stood between Lancelot and Gawain as she passed the drinks around. After she finished, Lancelot pulled her into his lap and said, the smell of ale evident on his breath, "So, when are you going to come and share my bed, Vixen?"

Angela smiled then replied, "Lance, my brother is right over there and I don't believe he would appreciate that offer or how low you hand is traveling. Now release me so I may proceed with my work."

Lancelot quickly released her as he glanced over at Dag and swallowed loudly. He was only playing and Angela knew it. All the knights had become like a family to her. Bors had become an Uncle. Gawain and Galahad were more like brothers to her. Lancelot was more like the cousin that you both loved and hated at the same time. The only two that were hard to place was Tristan and Arthur. Arthur was almost like a brother, but he was always so distant. She knew the knights loved and respected him, but she knew very little about the commander of the Knights.

Tristan was always quiet and a mystery, but after today Angela began to think of him as a cousin like Lancelot. The only difference was he was more like the cousin you loved being around while Lancelot was obnoxious.

After the Tavern quieted down the only people left were Angela, Vanora, Bors, and Tristan. Angela finished wiping down the last table then sat down next to Tristan and propped her feet up on the spare chair.

Tristan gave her a piece of the apple he was slicing as he said, "You look exhausted."

Angela took the piece of apple as she said, "That would be an understatement. I hate serving that disgusting Roman."

Tristan's lips twitched into a small smile as he watched her chew on the piece of apple he had given her before he asked, "Are you ready for me to walk you home?"

Angela slowly stood up then said, "Let me just grab my things from the back a moment then we can go."

Tristan watched her walk into the back of the Tavern then stood and readjusted his weapons. Bors walked over to him and asked, "What is up with you and Ange?"

Tristan kept his normal unreadable expression as he replied, "She just asked me to walk her home."

Before Bors could comment on Tristan's statement, Angela walked back over. Tristan noted that she now had a dagger showing out of each boot and was placing another into her bodice. Angela kissed Bors on the cheek and said goodnight to Vanora before she left the Tavern with Tristan.

The walk to Angela's room was a relaxing silence that both were content with. When they reached her room, Angela said her thanks then kissed Tristan lightly on his bearded cheek before walking into her room.


	6. First Mission with the Knights

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have major writers block, but I'm back now. Hopefully another chapter will be able to be posted in another week or two. Thank you for being so patient. **

Chapter 5:

A week later Arthur received word that the knights were needed to escort an African diplomat to an estate just north of the wall. They were to meet him at the southeast coast in three weeks time. The entire mission would take six weeks to complete.

Angela walked into the meeting room on the eve before the knights were scheduled to leave and found Arthur looking over several maps of the area the knights were heading towards. She quietly approached the commander and said, "Arthur, may I have a word with you."

Arthur jumped at the sound of the young woman's voice. She was even quieter then his scout sometimes. He then turned around and looked at Angela as he replied, "Of course, my lady. How may I be of service to you?"

The woman inwardly groaned at once again being called my lady before she said, "For the last time, Arthur, my name is Angela. I would like to ask permission to join you and the knights on your mission tomorrow. You already know I can fight and I feel I would be of great help out in the field with you and the knights."

Arthur contemplated her offer for a moment before he sighed as he said, "Dagonet is going to kill me for this, but you may accompany us. You have already proven that you are a great warrior, my la…Angela."

Angela smiled as she heard Arthur catch his slip before he called her my lady again. And they say Romans can't be taught. She the bowed slightly as she said, "Thank you, Arthur. You will not regret the decision you have made and don't worry about my brother. I shall handle him and remind him that I am no longer that little girl that followed him and Godfrey everywhere."

Arthur smiled and gave her a small bow as she walked out of the room. Angela was of course right. She was a great fighter; perhaps even as great as Tristan and definitely just as deadly. The only main difference between the two was that Arthur had a much easier time figuring her out then he did his silent scout. Arthur did hope that in time he would be able to understand Tristan better with the help of this mysterious woman. With that thought still in his head, Arthur returned to the maps he was studying.

Meanwhile, Angela was in her room packing for the mission when there was a knock on her already open door. Angela looked up and smiled as she spotted the Casanova knight leaning against her door with his arms crossed. Lancelot gave one of his trademark smiles as he asked, "Where are you going, beautiful? Finally decided to move into my room with me I hope."

Angela stood up and gave her best seductive smile as she stood up and walked over to the knight before wrapping her arms around his neck. Lancelot's eyes got huge as she said in a sultry voice, "Oh yes, my handsome knight. You have finally found your way to my heart and convinced me to move in with you."

The conniving woman the smirked as she watch the young knight start stuttering for the right words to say to that. Her façade finally wore off as she started laughing then commented, "I was only kidding, Lance. Arthur is letting me join in tomorrow's mission with you guys. For a moment there I thought you were going to drop dead of the thought of only being able to bed one woman from now one."

Lancelot gave a fake sad look as he quietly replied, "You wound me, Angie. For a moment there I thought I actually tamed an Eagle. Do I really mean so little to you or is it more that your eyes, along with your heart, are drawn by a certain knight you are always with?"

Angela ducked her head as he cheeks reddened then smacked his arm before exclaiming, "Lancelot, Tristan and I are just friends and nothing more then that."

Lancelot laughed as a mischievous smirk appeared on his lips then calmly said, then why are you turning red, little vixen?"

Angela glared at the knight in front of her as she growled, "I don't take kindly to accusations and don't you need to be somewhere besides my room? Like maybe packing your own things."

Lancelot laughed at the flustered woman then walked out of the room and towards his, so he could do exactly as she suggested. Angela sighed as she shut her door then pulled out her twin swords and Sais so she could clean them. After she finished with that, Angela pulled out her bow to check for any cracks or a frayed string. She was just finishing restringing her bow when Dagonet threw her door open and growled, "What are you doing, Angela?"

Angela finished with her bow and set it down before replying, "It's called packing, dear brother. I will be joining you guys tomorrow when you set out of Hadrian's Wall."

Dagonet glared at his sister as he seethed, "You are not coming with us. It's too dangerous and I forbid it."

"You can't stop me, brother", growled Angela as she stood up. She then quickly grabbed her bow, quiver full of arrows, swords, and dagger before walking out of the room. She then made her way down to the practice courts.

When she reached the archery range, Angela took her bow and arrows and approached one of the many targets set up for the knights and soldiers to practice on. After a few hours of continual shooting, Angela sensed the presence of one of the knights behind her. Angela released the arrow she was shooting then said, "What is on your mind Gawain?"

The dreadlocked knighted laughed as he asked, "How did you know it was me and not one of the others or Vanora?"

Angela smiled at the knight as she went to retrieve her arrows then returned and sat on the fence next to the knight before answering his question with, "Bors, Dag, Van, and Lancelot don't shut up when they see me. Tristan is quieter. That leaves you, Arthur, or Galahad. I know Arthur is preparing for the mission by going over maps at the round table and Galahad stays further back when he approaches. I think the pup may be slightly scared of me."

Gawain laughed at her last comment then replied, "The kid won't admit it, but I do believe you're correct. What are you doing out here?"

"My brother and I got into an argument, so I came out here to blow off some steam", replied Angela with a heavy sigh. The blonde knight lifted an eyebrow as he questioned, "What did the two of you fight about?"

Angela sighed again and gave a sad smile before replying, "Arthur has allowed me to join you and the other knights when you leave tomorrow. My brother didn't like the idea and tried to forbid me from going."

Gawain smiled then commented, "I don't mean to disagree with your brother, but I am glad you will be joining us. I remember seeing you and Ares fighting. You are a strong team and hard to beat."

Angela smiled at the blonde before saying, "Thank you, Gawain, it means a lot to know someone besides Arthur believes I should be going with you guys. Is there any specific reason why you came out here?"

Gawain shook his head as he replied, "I was just walking by and saw you shooting. I wanted to be sure you were alright since you seemed a bit upset."

Angela hopped off the fence then waited for Gawain to join her before saying in a mock commanding voice, "Get some sleep, Sir Gawain. We leave early tomorrow and I don't want you falling asleep on your horse."

Gawain gave her a mock salute before heading off to his rooms. A few hours later, Angela also headed to her room to get some much needed sleep. She knew she would need all the sleep she could get now before they started the long trip to the coast tomorrow.

The next morning, Angela awoke and headed down to the stables after grabbing four apples from the kitchen. When she got to the stables, she noticed Tristan already awake and preparing Rhianna. Angela walked over to the mares stall then placed two apples on the door near the knight before heading over to where Zeus was waiting for her. Angela lightly stroked the stallions flank as she fed him one of her remaining apples. She was beginning to prepare Zeus for the mission when Tristan walked over and said, while slicing into one of the apples she had left for him, "Thanks for breakfast. I am guessing since you're getting Zeus ready that Arthur has allowed you to join us."

Angela looked up from Zeus and smiled as she nodded the commented, "He knows I will be an asset to have along."

"What does your brother think of this decision", asked the scout with a raised eyebrow. Just then Dagonet walked into the stables with Bors and replied, "I don't like it, but my sister is stubborn and refuses to listen to me."

Angela rolled her eyes at Dagonet's comment then calmly stated, "I'm not going to start this argument with you again, bro, so just drop it now."

Before the two siblings could get into another one of there arguments, Arthur and the other knights entered the stables and preparations for the mission continued again. By sunrise, the knight and Angela left the wall and made there way south towards the coast.

Two week of constant riding later, the group reached the coast and the ship they were to meet. They soon grated the African diplomat by the name of Azuma Kabier. Azuma saw Angela ridding with the knights and sneered, "Why do you bring one of your whores with on such a long and dangerous journey?"

Arthur stepped up to the diplomat and calmly stated, "She is one of the best trackers I have ever met and the sister of one of my men, sir. She is not a whore and you will show her the same respect you would when you are speaking to me or my men. Angela is a great fighter and her brother is our best healer. Consider that before you insult her again."

Azuma bowed his head to the ebony haired girl as he said, "My apologies for my tongue, my lady. I meant no disrespect."

Angela nodded in acceptance to the apology then turned to do a sweep of the area and make sure the path ahead of them was clear. Tristan soon joined the young woman and quietly asked, "Are you alright, Angela?"

Angela smiled at the scout the nodded as she said, "I am fine, Tristan. I have dealt with men like him my entire life. After so many years, I am used to them doubting my skills. Come, the road is clear and we need to return to the others."

Tristan slowly followed the girl with ebony hair and eyes as clear blue as a fresh water spring. He know Angela was far from okay with what the diplomat had said, but he was also aware of the fact that this fierce warrior was had a lot of pride and perusing the matter would get him nowhere. When they returned to the others, the diplomat was ready and they began there journey north. At night fall the group made camp and the diplomat went straight to his tent. Bors glared at the tent as he grumbled, "Leave it to that piece of scum to be the first to his hole."

Gawain finished gathering more firewood for the already started fire as he commented, "Be glad he's gone. All his constant complaining is making my head hurt."

Angela stood up from her spot next to her brother and the scout as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small pouch. She then extracted a small green leaf and placed it into Gawain's hand as she instructed, "Place it under you tongue and it will ease the pain in your head."

Gawain did as instructed and almost immediately the pain decreased. Angela then noticed Arthur massaging his temples and looking quite stressed. She went over to the pot of water Dag was heating over the fire and crouched down next to her brother. With one look at his sister, Dag gave a small smile then filled a cup with water and handed it to his sister. The girl then went back to her bag and pulled out a smaller pouch from the same one she had gotten the leaf from. She then pulled out a small pinch of a dried powder and added it to the cup in her hands. After the powder dissolved, Angela walked over to the commander and placed the cup into his hands. Arthur looked up at her and asked, "What is it?"

Angela smiled at the commander as she made her way back to her brother and quietly replied, "Just something to calm your mind and ease your soul. Drink up, Artorius."

Arthur smiled at the girl then took a small sip of the warm drink in his hands. As he drank, Arthur could feel the tension leaving his body and his worries leave his mind. He then watched as Angela handed out the same drink to the other knights before taking a seat between Gawain and Lancelot. He smiled at the girl as she sipped her own drink before he asked, "Where did you learn so much about plant and their healing qualities."

Angela let a small smile grace her lips as she replied, "My mother was the village healer. She taught Dagonet and me everything she knew. After she passed, I took over for the village until we were attacked."

Dagonet smiled fondly at his sister as he added, "Angie was always better at herbal remedies while I was better with physical injuries."

Lancelot slipped his arm around Angela's shoulder as he stated, "So together we have the best healing team possible."

Angela elbowed the charming knight in the ribs as she reminded, "Keep in mind, my troublesome knight, that I could throw one of my little plants into your meal and you will be hurling for the next six hours straight."

Lancelot flinched at the threat then looked at Tristan, who was sitting near him, and whispered, so only he and Angela could here, "She's all yours, my brother."

Tristan's expression didn't change as he continued sharpening his sword, but he did let his eyes meet Angela's for a brief moment. Angela gave the scout a small smile before laying her head on Gawain's shoulder. Lancelot saw this movement and said, "Or perhaps I am mistaken and it is Gawain that has captured the Eagle's heart."

Gawain wrapped an arm around Angela's slender waist before replying, "Nothing like that, my brother. Angela here just finds me to be a good pillow."

Angela laughed at the blonde's comment then added, "That is true, my friend, and your warm."

Arthur finally stood up and said, "Alright everyone, Time to get some sleep. Tristan will take first watch. Angela, can you take second? Then your brother can finish the last one while you and Tristan scout the area."

Angela nodded then got up and prepared her bed roll for the night. She watched as the other knights did the same then closed her eyes, so she could get some sleep before her watch.


	7. Chapter 6: The Endor not?

Chapter 6

When Tristan was on his last hour of his shift on watch, he glanced over at Angela and noticed that she was cleaning her Sai's. He studied the blades in the young woman's hand and asked, "Where did you get those? I have never seen anything like them, or anyone else who uses them."

Angela glanced up at the scout before returning to her work and saying, "Three years ago I was traveling in the east as I searched for the last few tribes to warn when I came across a group of warriors that called themselves Samurai. I aided them in battle against some rebels that were attacking their village and they gave me these as a show of gratitude. I trained with the warriors for about six months before I left them and I have been using their precious gift since they first presented them with me."

Before Tristan could reply, Angela's faithful grey wolf came through the woods that surrounded the camp. Tristan smiled as he watched the wolf approach the young women. He looked at the two of them and commented, "I didn't even notice that Ares was following us."

"That was the point," commented Angela as she scratched the wolf's ears. She then looked the wolf directly in the eyes as she calmly asked, "Is the perimeter clear, my friend?"

The wolf nodded then butted his head against the girls shoulder. The girl laughed at the wolf's puppy like antics then said, "Keep me posted. I shall see you in a few hours."

As the wolf left the camp site, Angela looked up at the sky then stated, "Your shift is over, Tristan. Get some sleep and I will wake you when it is time for us to leave."

Tristan nodded as he slowly closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Soon, Angela's singing voice filled the air like a sirens call in their native language. Sleep instantly over took the fierce scout and he allowed him self to enjoy the peace. Angela smiled slightly as she finally saw the handsome scout relax. She continued her singing as she tended to the fire and finished cleaning her weapons. She also started a pot of water on the fire for morning when the others arose.

By the end of her watch, Aries returned with three large rabbits in his mouth. Angela thanked the wolf and questioned him about the perimeter again before the two sat in a companionable silence by the fire. She was halfway through skinning the rabbits when she noticed her brother waking. Angela smiled and held up one of the rabbits as she stated, "Ares has provided breakfast for us. Dagonet smiled at his sister and scratched the wolf ears before sitting next to them and taking the other rabbit that needed to be skinned from his sister. He then quietly said, "I'm sorry, little one. I know you are no longer a child, but it is still hard to watch my little sister fight in this hell as myself and the other knights do."

Angela placed a kind hand on his shoulder as she replied, "I know you are only looking out for me, my brother, but you need to have a little faith. I know what I'm doing; just like you and the other knight do."

Dagonet smiled at his sister before looking over at the sleeping scout then nudged his sister and commented, "I do believe our scout has taking a liking to you, Ang."

Angela laughed at her brother's comment as she replied, "What on earth gave you that idea, Dag?"

"He never talks to anyone as much as he does you," added the large knight. He then turned to his sister and asked, "How do you feel about him?"

Angela watched the scout for a few moments before quietly replying, "I don't know, Dag. I do know that I enjoy spending time with him and he makes my heart soar when he is near."

Dagonet smiled at his little sister as he calmly said, "You need to wake Tristan soon, so the two of you can go scouting. Arthur will want to get moving as soon as possible."

The blue eyed girl nodded then looked at Ares, who was resting beside her, and smirked. She got the grey wolfs attention then gave a quick hand signal and pointed to the sleeping scout. The siblings then watched as the wolf slowly crept over to the Tristan and placed his muzzle by the sleeping knight's ear. He looked at Angela and waited for the signal then gave a loud bark straight into Tristan's ear as Angela nodded. The scout jumped into the air and drew his sword. Angela laughed and caused the still sleepy knight to look over at her with glare and growled, "That was not funny."

When she got her giggles under control, Angela calmly said, "Yes it was and that's why I did it. The sun is rising and Arthur asked us to go scouting before everyone gets moving."

Tristan re-sheathed his sword as Angela called Ares back over to her side and stood up as well. The silent scout then watched as Angela gave the wolf a few quick hand signals and he turned and ran back into the woods. The two warriors then went and got their horses ready and took off around a large perimeter of the camp.

After a long period with no one talking, Angela sighed and quietly said, "I'm sorry about earlier, Tristan. I didn't mean for you to be angry with me. I was simply having a bit of fun."

Tristan pulled his horse even with the girls and studied her for a few moments. From the pleading look in her eyes to the hair that blew out of the ponytail she had tied it into to the relaxed grip she had on the large war horses reigns. After a few moments, he quietly replied, "I'm not angry with you, Angela. I just…just don't know what to think of you."

Angela lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side before asking, "What do you mean by not knowing what to think of me?"

Tristan sighed and stopped his horse as Angela did the same then replied, "I mean I have been around so many women and even bedded a few, but I have never met one that attracts me quite the way you do. Its like a constant pull on my heart that is always drawing me towards you and I have never felt this way for anyone in my whole life."

Angela looked down at her saddle horn as she asked in a meek voice, "What do you want to do about it?"

Tristan reached a callused hand to her chin and lifted her sapphire eyes to meet his chocolate ones. He then gave a small, but meaningful smile as he replied, "I would like the chance to court you properly if your brother would allow it."

Angela smiled as she happily said, " I would like that too and don't worry about my brother. Convincing him might be easier then you may think. " Tristan leaned in to kiss her when a howl of a wolf tore through the silence around them and brought them back to the present. Angela cursed silently, much to the scout's amusement, and then gave a whistle to let the Ares know their location.

A few moments later, the wolf showed up and stopped next to his mistress and the scout. Angela looked down at the wolf and quickly asked, "Where did you see them, my friend?"

Ares turned and started running east with the two scouts following close behind. They came to a ledge a short time later and looked over the edge. Below were about 30 Saxon and Angela swore quietly as she turned to her companion. The scout saw the look in her eyes and grabbed her hand. He then quietly said, "Don't do this, Angel. It's a small scouting party we can warn Arthur and get away before they notice us."

Angela smiled at his nickname for her then leaned over and lightly kissed him before replying, "Go back and get the others moving. I'll keep an eye on these guys then meet up with every one at the river a few miles away."

Tristan knew he couldn't argue, so he just pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss before releasing her and quietly replying, "Be careful, my angel. I don't want to loose you so soon after finding you."

Angela nodded and Tristan stroked her cheek one more time and gave her another light kiss before turning his horse back the way they came and moving as quickly as possible to the camp ground. Once the scout disappeared into the trees, Angela looked at Ares as she said, "Anything happens to me, you and Zeus go to Tristan and the other knights. They'll take care of you."

The wolf reluctantly nodded as Angela slowly moved around the cliff and surveyed the Saxon below.

The sun was almost above the knights at the river, but there was still no sign of the ebony haired girl. The knights were getting anxious and Tristan was begging Arthur to let him go in search of her. He looked at his commander and pleaded, "Arthur, Please, I have to know if she's alright."

The commander sighed and was about to reply when they spotted a horse coming through the trees. The knights prepared for a fight, but it was only Zeus and Ares. The knights then quickly noticed that Angela was not with her two faithful animals. Tristan quickly walked over to the wolf while Dagonet calmed Zeus and asked, "Where is she, Ares?"

The grey wolf dropped his head then glanced back the way he and the black stallion had just come from. Tristan glanced at Arthur and said, "Please, I have to see for myself."

The commander nodded then instructed the healer to take care of Zeus. It was then that Dag noticed that Zeus also carried most of her weapons and those along with the horse were covered in blood. He glanced in the direction the scout had traveled with his sister's wolf and wondered what had befallen the last of his kin.

Meanwhile, Tristan and the wolf had reached the clearing he had been looking at from the cliff up above and could clearly see that a battle had taken place. The scout dismounted and walked into the center of the clearing with a pain filled cry. Tears slowly started to flow down the scout's cheeks as he whispered a prayer for lost warriors in his native language. He then noticed Ares scratching at the ground near him and something shinny caught his eye. He moved away the dirt and found Angela's Sai's along with her medallion that was clearly torn from her neck. Tristan slowly cleaned the dirt from them and placed the Sai's in his belt and tied the medallion around his neck. He then slowly stood and turned to Ares as he said, "Come my friend, let's get back to the others. There is nothing we can do for her now."

The scout mounted Rhianna and the two mourning companions made their way back to the others. Tristan knew he would never forget Angela and prayed to all the gods that she was somehow still alive, but right now he had a job to finish. The rest of the trip to the north had a very somber mood because not a single knight nor the ambassador had not been affected by the female warrior that touched their heart. From that day, every knight had changed a bit from the way they were before Angela had touched their lives.

_A/N: This is not the end of my Secret Angel story…merely the beginning. Stay tuned to find out exactly what happen to Angela and how her return helps shift the balance of the knight's fate._


	8. 3 years later

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and thank you to all my loyal reviewers. I hope you all enjoy then new chapter for Secret Angel and don't forget to send me a review. Thanks

Chapter 7: Three Years later

It had been three years and Angela still couldn't believe she was back to Hadrian's Wall. The only difference was that this time she wasn't free; she was a slave of Rome. When she was first taken on that dark day, she was sure that would be the last she would see of the knights and even her life. It turned out that the Saxon had other plans and that turned out to be both a blessing and a curse.

The Saxon sold her to a group of roman slavers that branded and sold to the highest bidder at auction. That highest bidder for her turned out to be Bishop Germanius and he used her personal skills as his personal body guard. Over the years, the Bishop had learned what Angela could have that she would not use to try to kill him with it. Now, the once great warrior was only allowed to carry four throwing knives and a roman long sword. Any time she chose not to listen to the Bishop, he beat her. Even now Angela was favoring three cracked ribs that were still healing. The only reason the Bishop kept her was because of her battle tactics that kept him alive.

So there she walked, behind the bishop's carriage to the wall. She suddenly heard horses that didn't belong to their riding party and looked on the ridge above them. She looked up and spotted her knights and smiled as she picked out each of them watching over the riding party. She gave a small smile from under the red hood of her cloak before she spotted an arrow as it pierced the back of the carriage. Angel quickly threw her cloak to the ground revealing a blood red tunic and matching leggings. She quickly drew her sword and began fighting the woads that began to emerging from the trees.

As the fighting continued, Angela heard the knights as they joined in the fight and the battle quickly finished when Arthur let one of the woads live and the others retreated to the trees. Angela put her sword away and went to grab her cloak. It was then that she noticed the cut going down her right arm from shoulder to elbow. Angela quickly bound the cut the tied her cloak and secured her hood back in place so it covered her face. She then made her way over to the bishop and Arthur who were currently talking about her plan to keep the bishop out of the carriage until they met with the knights. When the bishop proceeded to call it and ancient trick, Angela muttered, "That ancient trick of mine saved your life."

Unfortunately the bishop heard her and glared in her direction as he asked, "Is the area secure, Phoenix."

"Yes, my lord. We are ready to leave as soon as you enter the carriage", replied Angela as she lowered her head. Bishop Germanius nodded then turned to Arthur and said, "This is Phoenix, she is the best slave I have ever had despite her mouth and refusal to give up her pagan religion. I believe you and your knights may know her by another name. Phoenix, remove you hood."

Angela slowly removed her hood and lifted her head as she met the eyes of seven very surprised knights. She looked at all of them but stopped at the last set. It was the chocolate eyes that had kept her going for the last three years, but they no longer held the warmth they did when she left. They were as cold as ice and held a distance that was never there before. Angela dropped her head and the bishop smiled as he said, "Angela is my personal slave and shall continue to be until I choose to release her. She shall ride my horse until we reach the wall."

Angela bowed to the bishop the placed her hood back on before climbing on the bishops horse, Brutus. Arthur sent Tristan to scout ahead as they continued their journey to the wall. The group was silent until Tristan returned and the wall came into view. Bors smiled and said, "Now that we are free men. I'm going to drink until I can't piss straight."

Gawain rolled his eyes as he commented, "You do that every night."

"I never could piss straight", replied Bors before adding, "To much of me to handle down there. Well it a problem…a real problem…it's like…"

"A babies arm holding an apple", said the other knight in perfect unison. Angela smiled as she said, "Some things never change."

Bors laughed as he said, "The only thing that has changed here is you, Angela."

Angela dropped her head and said, "I haven't changed that much Bors. I'm still me. I just have more scars and I'm no longer free, but it's still me."

Tristan scoffed and Galahad sneered as he said, "That's not what I heard, _Phoenix_. I hear that there is no one fiercer then the phoenix in battle and that you kill without mercy or any care who is hurt in the crossfire."

Angela smirked at the young knight from under her hood as she said, "The same has been said about the Sarmatian knights. Should I believe everything they say about you as well?"

Galahad glared at the raven haired girl as they approached the wall the glanced at the carriage as he grumbled, "I don't like that Roman. If he's going to give us our papers then why doesn't he just do it and be done with it."

Gawain grinned as he asked, "It this your happy face Galahad?"

Galahad grinned as Gawain added, "You know Romans well enough, Gal. They can't even wipe there ass without having a ceremony. Present company excluded of course, Arthur."

Arthur looked back and nodded as Angela looked at the pup and said, "It's in our blood and who we are Galahad."

Galahad shook his head in denial as he said, "No, no, no after today this will have all been just a bad memory. Besides I don't enjoy killing…unlike some"

The young knight then looked back at where Tristan and Angela were riding. Tristan was stroking his hawks wings as he said, "You should try it sometime; you might get a taste for it."

Galahad glared at Tristan then moved up further ahead and away from the two that were more used to killing then he was. Angela noticed that Tristan didn't like her riding next to him, so she moved up next to Gawain as he said, "I have been thinking about being free and going home will mean. I've been in this life longer than the other and home is not as clear in my mind as it is in Galahads."

Bors, who was riding behind Gawain and Angela with Dagonet, grumbled as he commented, "speak for yourself, Gawain. It's cold and dull, besides I think I have a dozen children that I would need to bring with me."

"Eleven", corrected Gawain. Bors glared at his brother in arms as he added, "Now you listen here, when the romans leave then I'll take over."

Angela raised an eyebrow as she asked, "As in you being in charge of the entire fort?"

Bors laughed as he replied, "Yeah, Ange, I'll be the governor and your brother shall be my royal ass kisser. Won't you, Dag?"

Dag just rolled his eyes at his best friend as Gawain said, "First thing I'm going to do when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed."

Beautiful Sarmatian woman", laughed Bors as he asked, "Why do you think we left?"

He then mooed and Angela kicked him as she moved up to where Lancelot was riding. She looked over to the flirtatious knight as she asked, "What are your plans, Lance?"

Lancelot smiled as he said, "Well if Gawain's wife is as beautiful as he claims than I suspect I shall be spending a lot of time a Gawain's house."

"And what will I be doing", questioned the blonde knight in question. Lancelot smiled as he said, "Wondering at your good fortune why all of your children looks just like me."

Angela rolled he eyes as she moved back to Tristan and Lancelot moved to Arthur. She looked at the silent knight's profile as she asked, "Are you ever going to speak to me, Tristan?"

Tristan looked over at the young woman riding next to him and noticed the long scar that ran down her left eye then asked, "Can you still see with that injury?"

Angela pulled her hood more over the injury as she replied, "I can see, but some spots are a bit fuzzy at times. I'm sorry I was unable to make it back sooner."

Tristan dropped his head and voice as he inquired, "Where were you, Angela? We searched for you; I searched for you."

Angela gave a deep sigh before replying, "A long way from home and even further from you. Can we talk about it later? In our old spot before the bishop meets with everyone. Please, I really need to talk to you, Tris."

Tristan made brief eye contact with her and in those few seconds she saw that familiar warmth they used to have before it was hidden again by a well-placed mask. The scout then gave a small nod that caused Angela to smile before she said, "I need to go catch up with the Bishop's carriage then I have to meet him in his room, but I shall see you after."

The scout nodded then watched as she rode up to the carriage. As the girl dismounted, Tristan noticed her favoring her right arm. He silently decided to ask her about it when they met later. With one last look at the woman, Tristan led his horse into the stables.

Meanwhile, Angela listened to the Bishop talk to Arthur and received the order to meet the Bishop in five minutes. After he left, Angela turned to Arthur and asked, "Hey Arthur, could you meet me after I get done talking to the Bishop? I have a cut on my arm that I don't want my brother or any of the other knights to worry about."

Angela gave a small smile as he replied, "Of course Angela, I would be happy to help. I'll meet you in your old room. We left it exactly as you did."

Angela nodded her thanks then went to leave when Arthur pulled her into a gentile hug and muttered, "It's good to have you back, Angela. Everyone has missed you."

The ebony haired girl smiled as she returned the hug then walked in the direction the Bishop had headed. She was already late and knew a beating was inevitable, but she was still happy to be back with her knights.


End file.
